


The New Trick

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Creampie, F/M, Lolicon, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Uncle John helps Lacey discover a new fun part of herself.
Relationships: John Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	The New Trick

Once Lacey’s laying comfortably on her belly, Uncle John straddles her legs. His fat cock rubs against her soaking wet cunny and Lacey whines in anticipation.

“Eager?” he asks with a chuckle, and then pushes inside her with one long, solid thrust. The stretch is so good and she feels even tighter with how her legs are caught between his, unable to spread wide like usual. He holds onto her backside as he starts a slow, steady rhythm, not nearly enough for her to come but frustratingly hot anyway.

“You look so good like this,” he says as his big hands knead her cheeks. “How do you feel, little girl?”

“It feels so good,” Lacey moans out, burying her face in her folded arms. “I want more. Please, Uncle John, please fill me full of your cum!”

That gets the reaction she wants, a harder, faster thrust that shoves her forward on the bed, but he controls himself enough not to repeat it.

“You know just how to rile me up. I’m so proud of you.”

The compliment warms her heart even as her body keeps begging for more. He’d licked her cunny until she’d cum twice and then got her all hot again only to stop so he could fuck her instead. It doesn’t matter as long as she keeps feeling good and this way he gets to as well.

“I love it when you’re riled up, Uncle John. I love it when you fuck me hard.”

His hands tighten on her backside and his steady pace quickens a little. Still not enough but Lacey gets a hand under herself so she can rub her button. Clenching around his thick rod feels so good she could scream.

“Dirty mouthed girls get pumped to the gils,” Uncle says as he finally starts fucking her hard. The slide of his cock, the way she feels that stretch with every thrust into her tight little cunt, is so very perfect. Lacey can only lay and take it this way, no leverage to fuck herself back onto it, but it brings her off faster than she thought possible. Every bit of her tightens like a vice around him and Uncle groans as he stills so he won’t cum just yet. She wishes he would. The flash of hot, thick cum inside her little cunny is the best part.

“Please, please, please fill me up,” she begs but Uncle doesn’t. He pulls out instead to her great misery. Cum spills from her already saturated lips no matter how tightly she clenches.

“You’re tricksy.” Uncle doesn’t get off her, keeps her pinned under him so she can’t try to climb into his lap. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you a new trick.”

Uncle slides his fingers into her, pumping her hard in the aftershocks of her orgasm. It almost hurts but she whines for more anyway because she’ll never get tired of him fucking his huge cock into her. Too soon, he pulls his hand free again and then spreads her cheeks. A wet touch slides along one into her crevice and Lacey’s eyes fly open as it begins to circle her other hole.

“Uncle-“

“Just relax. You know I would never hurt you, little girl.

The way his finger rubs across her sensitive skin feels so strange but she feels heat starting to throb inside her again. The slickness of her own fluids helps as he starts to press it inside. Lacey gasps, not at all sure what she thinks of that feeling. He pumps his finger slowly in and out of her and it feels like a tease. Her cunny clenches sadly around nothing.

Uncle pulls his finger out for a moment and then squirts something into her hole. It’s cool and she shivers until he slides his finger back in to start warming her up again. Whatever it was makes the motion of his finger easier and she sighs a little even as he pushes in another. It’s a different sort of stretch but maybe she kind of likes it? The motions feel familiar in the way it rocks her body, even if it’s in a different hole than usual.

“Good girl,” Uncle praises and then his throbbing rod is pushed back into her needy cunny. The dual sensations are so strange together. Uncle’s thick cock spreads her wide as his fingers match his thrusts at her butt. The combined attention has her coming fast and this time Uncle gives another few hard, fast thrusts before spilling inside her just like she likes. Warmth radiates out with every shot of cum he gives her.

After, Uncle lays down beside her as Lacey recovers and enjoys the fullness of his seed within her. She’s never happier than on his cock but this is second best. Uncle rolls over to grab something off his bedside table but she doesn’t quite see what it is. He pushes it into her still tingling cunny for a moment, eliciting a little groan at the tease to her sensitive flesh. It’s something thick and bulbous, short but stretching her nicely until he tugs it out again. Then she feels it against her other hole. Lacey draws in a swift breath, eyes flashing open at the way it stretches her only for her hole to swallow it all up and hold on. A flared base keeps it from disappearing entirely but it still stretches her farther than his fingers had. Heart beating fast, Lacey pushes herself up to look at him.

“What is that?”

“A butt plug. I want you to wear it for the next few hours today and then again tomorrow so you can someday take your Daddy in there. Wear it every day until I tell you otherwise, okay?”

She shifts a bit, shivering at the way it feels caught inside her and how her pussy clenches, and then nods. Maybe she’s not sure about having a cock up there, but Uncle’s fingers had been okay. She wants to at least try!

Uncle kisses her forehead. “Such a good girl.”

It brings a smile to her face. When she soon ends up bouncing on his cock again, he gets one, too. The plug stays inside her and only seems to make everything that much better. Lacey figures that’s a win for both of them.


End file.
